Nothing Important Happened Today
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate =November 11, 2001 |number =9ABX01 |dates =May 2001 |written =Chris Carter and Frank Spotnitz |directed =Kim Manners |viewers=10.6 |rating= |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |next =Nothing Important Happened Today II |prev =Existence |nextarc =Nothing Important Happened Today II |prevarc =Existence |season =9 }} "'Nothing Important Happened Today'" is the first episode of the ninth season of ''The X-Files. Synopsis While Agent Scully is on maternity leave, Agent Doggett asks for her help as he investigates the death of an EPA official who died after his car was forced off a bridge by a woman he picked up. Summary Carl Wormus, an EPA official picks up a beautiful woman, Shannon McMahon, in a Baltimore bar. While driving home with her, she forces the car off a bridge and then holds Wormus down so he drowns. Agent Monica Reyes meets up with A.D. Brad Follmer in his office where he hands her two video tapes from the night of the birth of Agent Dana Scully's son, she shows them to Agent John Doggett, the evidence of the parking garage battle with Agent Crane and Knowle Rohrer is gone. Doggett goes to Agent Fox Mulder's apartment to consult him but finds it empty. In a water reclamation plant, McMahon drowns a worker there named Roland McFarland. Doggett goes to Scully to try and find Mulder but she refuses to reveal his whereabouts, she urges him to drop the investigation. When he refuses she asks him to leave. Doggett tries to contact some of his old marine friends including McMahon to find out what happened to Knowle Rohrer. While working in the FBI office someone slips an obituary of Wormus to Reyes, she doesn't see who leaves it. Meanwhile Scully's baby causes the mobile of his crib to spin of its own accord. This worries her and she contacts Doggett urging him to continue his investigation, he calls her in to an autopsy on Wormus' body. She finds fingerprints from McMahon holding him down on his ankle. After leaving they see McMahon who goes and takes the body before Scully and Reyes are accosted by Follmer who has been ordered to reign in Doggett's investigation by Alvin Kersh. The The Lone Gunmen find that Wormus had been receiving data from McFarland, the drowned reclamation worker. Agent Doggett breaks into McFarland's office with A.D. Walter Skinner and finds files on Chloramine, but Follmer arrives, Doggett slips into a filtration tank to escape Follmer but is pulled deep under water by McMahon. References Background Information *As noted in the concluding episode of this two-parter, the phrase, "Nothing Important Happened Today," comes from King George III's fictional diary entry on July 4th 1776, the same day that America declared Independence. *This episode marks the first appearance by Cary Elwes as Assistant Director Brad Follmer, who was named after Chris Carter's writing assistant. *At one point in the episode, The Lone Gunmen arrive at Doggett's house and Langly's face has been painted blue. This is both a visual reference to the events of the finale of The Lone Gunmen (TV series), an episode titled "All About Yves", and evidence that The Lone Gunmen managed to escape the clutches of Morris Fletcher after the events of that episode. * David Duchovny (Fox Mulder) does not appear in this episode after choosing to leave at the end of Season 8. This marks the only time that he has not appeared on a season premiere. *Completely new opening titles now crediting Annabeth Gish and Mitch Pileggi as main cast members alongside Gillian Anderson and Robert Patrick make their début which also includes a slightly modified version of Mark Snow's opening theme tune. Cast Starring *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully *Robert Patrick as Special Agent John Doggett *Annabeth Gish as Special Agent Monica Reyes *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner Also Starring * James Pickens, Jr. as Deputy Director Alvin Kersh Guest Starring * Lucy Lawless as Shannon C. McMahon * Nicholas Walker as Carl Wormus * Sheila Larken as Margaret Scully * Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers * Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike * Dean Haglund as Richard Langly * Cary Elwes as Assistant Director Brad Follmer Co-Starring * John Casino as Roland McFarland * Jane Yamamoto as News Anchor * Travis Riker as William Scully III * James Riker as William Scully III * Ashley Knutson as William Scully III * Rikki Held as William Scully III * Rowdy Held as William Scully III External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes Category:Mythology episodes 01